She Walks in Beauty
by Griffinmon
Summary: Sabrina: The Animated Series Gemini Stone and Sabrina Spellman have been enemies since first sight. Now that it’s Valentine’s Day, secret desires have been revealed that may change things for the better. WARNING: SabGem One shot.


**A/N**: Whee! My first fic **not** in the Digimon fandom! Kudos to me.

**Disclaimer?**: I do not own _Sabrina: The Animated Series_, I merely write stories that could never possibly happen in the actual series, and I [sadly] make no profit off its existance. I also do not own the poem, which respectfully belongs to Lord Byron, the world's best romaticist. Kudos to him.

**Summary?**: [Sabrina: The Animated Series] Gemini Stone and Sabrina Spellman have been enemies since first sight. Now that it's Valentine's Day, secret desires have been revealed that may change things for the better. [WARNING: SabGem]

**Notes?**: Yeah, this is an Animated Series fic, if you didn't already catch that from the summary. Oh, and any flames I get will be used to heat my room and burn my Latin homework-- so please, flame away. Aside from all that, this is a One Shot and probably will never, ever be continued except for in my mind.

She Walks in Beauty 

~*~*~*~

            Sabrina laughed along with the rest of her friends, crowded around her desk, discussing the day's events-to-be. Valentine's Day has always been a favorite of hers. A little white shoebox sat on her desk, which had small, red construction paper hearts glued to it, crudely but effectively. The class had only been given twenty minutes to make them in art class, just yesterday. Indeed, it was a childish custom, but the teacher was fairly demented and apparently it seemed fun.

            A foul wind tickled her senses, Sabrina snorted softly as Gemini Stone entered the room, not caring that she was five minutes late for class. Or even perhaps not knowing— Gemini was known to be a little more than dense, at times.

            And a little more than mean.

            Gemini walked near Sabrina's desk, sneering. She laughed as her hand smacked the shoebox off the desk; it hit the floor and burst open, the cards spilling out onto the floor. An especially large, badly shaped heart that had been folded in half fluttered from the desk to join them.

            "Sorry, Smellman."

            Sabrina glared, but held her tongue. Harvey helped her shovel the cards back into the box and set it back on the desk. Pi picked up the strays that had gotten away and handed them back without saying a word. Chloe muttered something in Gemini's direction. Gemini only snorted in return, apparently not quite understanding whatever intended jibe had been thrown.

            "It's alright, Sabrina—she's just jealous." Harvey grinned; Sabrina sighed, but nodded slightly in return.

            The teacher stood from her chair and the class scattered to their seats. She scolded Gemini for a few minutes for being tardy, then allowed the class their free time for valentines. Gemini kept to her seat, glaring at the class for a few moments, and then staring out the window. There was no box on her desk; she'd refused to make one. Even she knew it was futile—no one liked her.

            Sabrina took her time; Harvey and the others had moved their desks next to hers, so as to share silly messages, or any conversation in general.

            From Harvey, she'd gotten a small, half-eaten box of chocolates and a Be Mine card. From Chloe, she received a Hallmark and some Hershey's hugs. Pi refused to give her one in public, but promised it later.

            By chance, Sabrina picked up the large, red heart card—it looked homemade. She opened it and first read it silently to herself.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_            Of cloudless climes and starry skies_, 

_            And all that's best of dark and bright_

_            Meet in her aspect and her eyes_

_            Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_            Which heaven to gaudy day denies_. 

_            One shade the more, one ray the less_,__

_            Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_            Which waves in every golden tress_,__

_            Or softly lightens o'er her face_,__

_            Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_            How pure, how dear their dwelling place_.

_            And on that cheek, and o'er that brow_,__

_            So soft, so calm, yet eloquent_,__

_            The smiles that win, the tints that glow_,__

_            But tell of days in goodness spent_,__

_            A mind at peace with all below_,__

_            A heart whose love is innocent_!  
  


                                    _   **II**_**__**

            Someone liked her! It wasn't Harvey—he would have said it was his; even so, he wasn't the poetic type. Chloe just wasn't like that- Sabrina ruled her out almost immediately. Pi… perhaps…

            Sabrina looked up, staring at Pi.

            He noticed, and a frown creased his face, "What?"

            She glanced at Harvey and Chloe, then quietly handed the card to Pi, who lifted his fedora and read to himself.

            After a moment, he handed the card back and gave an appreciative whistle.

            Sabrina raised her eyebrows, "You didn't send it?"

            Pi shook his head. "Nope. Really nice, though. Chyea, methinks you've got an admirer."

            Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

            Pi nodded. Harvey and Chloe remained clueless, and each voiced their peeves at being left in the dark. Sabrina could only smile nervously.

            Pi readjusted his fedora and gestured to Sabrina, "May I speak to you in private, me amiga?"

            She nodded and got up to follow him. In a corner of the room, he spoke softly, more than usual, anyway. He turned the card in his hand, examining the horrid craftsmanship it displayed, "Chyea, good job. Your admirer quoted the greatest romanticist in the known world."

            Sabrina's blank face made him smile.

            Pi chuckled, "Lord Byron, y'know?"

            Sabrina blinked, "Is that the guy that wrote _Dracula_?"

            Pi gave her a confused glance, "Uh… no. You're thinking of Bram Stroker. Chyea, Lord Byron is the dude who wrote _Don Juan_."

            "Oh…" Sabrina feigned a look of mild interest. Pi merely smiled.

            He then tapped the little horizontal 'H' at the bottom of the card, serious again, "Do you know what this is, Sabrina?"

            The witchling shrugged, "The number two?"

            Pi cocked his fedora to give her a glance that seemed to say _are you serious?_. "It's not a Roman numeral, Sabrina— not quite. Chyea, it's actually a symbol of the western Zodiac… the Twins."

            She nodded, "So?"

            He smiled obscurely, "You're a smart girl, Sabrina, you can figure it out."

            Her eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?"

            Pi nodded gently. "Just think over it a while. Chyea, knowledge is best received when the mind is at peace, y'know?" She nodded obediently. He smiled again, "I promised you a valentine." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small red rose.

            Sabrina took it gingerly in one hand, and with the other pulled the boy close enough for a quick thank-you peck on the cheek. He blushed heavily and pushed away, pulling the fedora down over his head to hide his red face.

            When she returned to the desks, Chloe looked ready to burst. "What'd Pi say?"

            Sabrina shrugged. "He said I could figure it out on my own." A sudden chill ran up her spine; Sabrina looked up, glancing around. Gemini, from across the room, was glaring at her—big surprise. She muttered dryly, "Someone looks happy."

            Chloe followed Sabrina's line of sight and quickly agreed, laughing.

            Harvey had been talking with Pi for a few moments before he finally spoke his mind. "Why's your face so red?"

            Pi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hot in here, y'know?" He figured it was bad to tell Harvey that his crush had kissed him. Sabrina giggled, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

            Sabrina was walking down the sidewalk, Chloe at her side, chatting animatedly—both were on their way to Sabrina's house, where they would do their homework and then torment Salem out of sheer boredom.

            "So who do you think sent the card?"

            "Who knows—it could be anyone. Was Pi any help?"

            "No." Sabrina paused a moment before continuing. "Chloe, do you know what the sign for the Twins is?"

            "Huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What twins?"

            "You know, in the Zodiac."

            "Oh!" She nodded, "That. Yeah, it's Gemini. I'm more of a Libra person, myself, really—"

            Sabrina stopped, staring. "You're _kidding_?"

            Chloe shook her head, "Huh? No, why? What's the big--"

            A long white limousine pulled up beside them. Chloe had stopped talking and had begun to glare; Sabrina noticed it shortly after, and looked on grimly as the dark-tinted window rolled down with a dull electric whirr.

            Gem Stone's cold emerald eyes greeted them. She regarded Chloe with a distasteful snort, and gave Sabrina a hard stare. The two met eyes, and Chloe swore she felt lightning pass between them.

            The lock on the door clicked open. Gem continued to glare, "Get in, Spellman."

            Sabrina nearly laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? Why would _I_—"

            "Get in." The raven-haired girl demanded again.

            Sabrina cast a glance at Chloe, who shrugged, "What harm can it do?" She nodded to the limousine, "Go ahead, I'll wait at your place."

            The witchling was not consoled, but she was still curious. She gave her friend a sort of anxious nod before putting a hand to the handle of the limo. "If I'm not home by dark…"

            Chloe winced visibly, but nodded in return.

            Sabrina pulled the door open, stepping into the car cautiously, as if she were afraid that it would zoom off before she was fully in. She felt relieved when it didn't, when she sat safely on the soft leather seats, but the relief vanished when the limo door slammed shut and locked. The cold sound cut into her heart; there was a distinct foreboding hanging in the air.

            Gem's voice snapped harshly in the eerie silence, "James, take the _long_ route to Miss Spellman's house." The dark windows rolled up, and the car surged forward. And Sabrina wondered…

            Gemini Stone was strangely quiet. For what seemed like an eternity, the two enemies sat in silence, neither looking at each other nor making any sound. They sat opposite each other in the limo, both feeling the heavy, awkward air that had settled firmly between them.

            Finally, Gem moved, sitting up and staring hard at Sabrina. The witchling looked up, disturbed by the ghostly clarity of the raven-haired girl's eyes. Gem cleared her throat, taking a few moments to seemingly build up the courage to say something.

            After a moment, the rich girl finally murmured, "Spellman…?"

            Sabrina glanced up again, eyebrow raised. This was all so unnatural…

            "Er," Gem gulped. Her eyes hardened for a moment, her will brazen, as she abruptly barked, "Sit over here. By me." And she gestured quickly to the open seat next to her.

            Sabrina was wary. "Why?"

            Gem glared sharply, "Because I said so. I… we… need to… talk…" Gem had forced the sentence out, and it was strange to hear.

            As Sabrina was about to say no, she realized that all Gem was used to was giving orders. And the girl was either too dense or just didn't know how to communicate herself in any other way. The blonde could feel the pity in her chest, and shifted carefully across the small compartment and sat in the seat next to Gem. Another silence elapsed.

            After several more minutes, Gem took a deep breath. When she looked up, her eyes were unnaturally tender; she seemed so vulnerable. "S-Sabrina…"

            It came as a slight shock to hear her name used in such a soft tone. Gem must have seen the surprise in her face, because the girl quickly broke eye contact and looked to the floor of the car. Sabrina didn't know what to say.

            "I…" Gem started again, "I, er…" she trailed off again. Finally, she lowered her face and murmured, almost inaudibly,  "_She walks in beauty, like the night_,  _Of cloudless climes and starry skies_,  _And all that's best of dark and bright_,  _Meet in her aspect and her eyes_…"

            Sabrina heard herself stating, "_You_ sent me that card… the one that quotes Baron."

            "Byron." Sabrina found herself staring into those deep, emerald eyes again. Gem nodded slowly, a bright red blush creeping up along her cheeks. "I-I can explain…"

            "N-no, it's okay… I… understand…"

            A ray of hope appeared in those green eyes. "Really?"

            But Sabrina wasn't sure that she did. Or did she? She could no longer tell what she thought—everything was cloudy, a strange mist of confusion that seemed… absurd.

            Sabrina nodded, then shook her head. What _did_ she think? What _could_ she think?

            Gem was staring. It was obvious she was confused— more so than Sabrina thought she felt. She saw something flicker through the deep emeralds; she saw just how much Gem wanted her to understand.

            Sabrina felt her insides clench, caught off guard, when Gem moved forward. The witchling felt the raven-haired girl's breath, her heart fluttering uncontrollably as Gem's lips gently met her own. When they parted, Gem's face was bright red. Sabrina knew she was blushing as well—she could feel the heat burning in her cheeks.

            "I…" murmured Gem, looking away. "I… _like_ you. A lot."

            But Sabrina was speechless.

            The raven haired girl took a deep breath, about to try and explain whatever was in her mind; she was interrupted, however, by a clear patrician voice coming from the speakers surrounding them: "We are approaching the Spellman residence, Miss Stone."

            Gem tensed, glancing uneasily at Sabrina. "I… I'm sorry. For this… and for everything mean that I've ever said… If… if you still hate me, I understand."

            Without thinking, Sabrina leaned forward, this time catching Gem off guard with another kiss. The girl seemed shocked at first, but just as quickly returned Sabrina's sudden affection.

            When they parted, both were breathless. Sabrina's face was tinted a bright red, but it was apparent that she was enjoying this newfound friendship just as much as Gemini. The raven-haired girl smiled, and Sabrina couldn't help but allow her instincts to take control again. The blonde gave her new lover another deep kiss, and embraced her warmly; Gemini returned the gesture immediately, burying her face into the crook of Sabrina's neck.

            "Gem…?" Sabrina murmured faintly.

            The raven-haired girl looked up at the young witchling, "Yes?"

            "I…" Sabrina began, "I forgive you… I know you never meant all the stuff you said… y'know, before… and I… I like you, too."

            The blonde sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Gemini tighten her hug. She released Sabrina abruptly, setting her hands on either side of her face. Baby blue met emerald green, and for the first time, Sabrina could see that Gem was crying. The half-witch gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs and smiled nervously.

            Before she could voice the question, Gem answered. "You've always been the one that forgives me. Thanks for that."

            "Miss Stone?"

            Gem tensed, releasing Sabrina and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her designer shirt. She seemed to instantly regain her patrician demeanor, pressing the Reply button on the intercom and speaking with no discernable tears in her voice: "Yes, James?"

            "We have arrived at the Spellman residence."

            "Just park in front."

            With that, Gem clicked off the intercom and picked up a book from the floor of the limo. She tore a page from it and grabbed a pen from one of the many odd drawers in the car, scribbling a number on the blank page. Gem then glanced back at Sabrina.

            Sabrina blinked uncomfortably, "Er… S-see you tomorrow?"

            Gemini handed the page to Sabrina, accompanied by a long kiss.

            When they separated, Gem gave the blonde a genuine smile, "Call me when you get the chance."

            Walking up the drive, Sabrina could hear Gem's limo roar away. In a matter of seconds, Chloe flung open the door and raced out to her friend; she swiftly circled the half-witch, examining her for any visible signs of abuse and whatnot.

            "What happened? What did you talk about? She didn't hurt you, _right_? 'Cause if she _did_—"

            "No! It's okay, it's okay… we just talked. That's… that's all."

            Chloe gave her a suspicious glance, "… Why don't I believe you?"

            "Sabrina!" The witchling looked up, noticing her cat, Salem, sauntering down the stairs. "How did your little talk with Gem go?"

            Sabrina could feel her cheeks redden more than they already were. "O-okay."

            The cat seemed to raise an eyebrow, "_Just_ okay?"

            "Yeah. Fine."

            Salem stared at her with unreadable eyes for a long while. Then, he appeared to have given up, "Whatever, just feed me. And none of that canned stuff—let's see some _real_ turkey, this time."

            Chloe went home disappointed. Sabrina refused to say anything about what Gem and she had discussed. Salem, fortunately, couldn't care less so long as his hunger was satisfied.

            Sabrina sat in her room, staring up at the canopy of her four-poster bed with Gem's number in her hand. She still felt light-headed from her… _talk_… with Gem. It was hard to believe that it had really been her first, second, and third kiss.

            _Okay, Sabrina_, interrupted her mind, _It's decision-making time_._ What's it going to be_?_ He Who Does Not Call, or Gem_?

            "Well," Sabrina muttered to herself, "Gem is… sweet, when she's not insulting me. Harvey… well, Harvey doesn't really notice me _at all_…"

            Suddenly the decision seemed a tad… one-sided. And, although her conscience still screamed at her to return to Harvey, Sabrina ignored it and followed her instinct's command.

            Sabrina grabbed the phone from her nightstand and keyed in Gem's number. She quietly seethed at her lack of inner peace, but was nonetheless filled with an intriguing sense of joy when Gem's voice perkily greeted her from the other end.

            "Sabrina! I'm really glad you called… Thanks."

            "Sure thing, Gem. You… wanna get together sometime?"

            Sabrina couldn't help but feel that, for once, she'd done something incredibly right.

~*~*~*~


End file.
